My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni/Galeria
Kto to był? Sunset Shimmer's legs running EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I got your text" EG3.png EG3 Sunset biegnie na spotkanie.png|Sunset wezwana przez Rainbow Dash EG Sunset wkazuje na portal.png EG3 Sunset i Pinkie.png Rainbow Dash "not exactly" EG3.png AJ playing with Rainbow's broken string EG3.png Fluttershy "we'll have to start stories" EG3.png Sunset with her arms open EG3.png Rainbow Dash "I was going to pony up" EG3.png The CMCs waving to Rainbow Dash EG3.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png Rainbow Dash takes the string EG3.png Rainbow Dash "C'mon!" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying outside of CHS EG3.png Mysterious figure outside CHS EG3.png Mysterious figure touching the portal EG3.png Sunset notices the mysterious figure EG3.png Mysterious figure runs away EG3.png Mystery girl runs back onto the bus EG3.png Sunset "Who was that?" EG3.png Twilight sighs on the bus EG3.png Czołówka Twilight's board of red string theory EG3.png Twilight pins a photo of the portal to the board EG3.png Pushpin flickers to life with magic fire EG3.png Magical fire travels down red string EG3.png Hasbro Studios Presents EG3.png Friendship Games sticky note on Sci-Twi's calendar EG3.png Close-up on the sticky note EG3.png First appearance of the FG logo EG3.png Sunset Shimmer running in credits EG3.png Static shot of the main six EG3.png Static shot of Sunny Flare EG3.png EG3 Różnorodność wśród Shadowbolts.png Art director and storyboard supervisor credits EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts insignias EG3.png Music credits EG3.png Screenwriter credit EG3.png Director credit EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi split-screen EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to back EG3.png Consulting director credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Tara Strong credit EG3.png Rebecca Shoichet credit EG3.png Ashleigh Ball credit EG3.png Andrea Libman credit EG3.png Tabitha St. Germain credit EG3.png Cathy Weseluck credit EG3.png Iris Quinn credit EG3.png FG intro - spiraling lights EG3.png Equestria Girls logo EG3.png Sunset Shimmer takes off EG3.png 2nd Friendship Games logo EG3.png Tajemnicza Postać Zoom out from Friendship Games sticky note EG3.png Twilight tinkering with something off-screen EG3.png Twilight dismantles her tracking device EG3.png Twilight assembling a new device EG3.png Twilight installing her device's motherboard EG3.png Twilight's new device hums to life EG3.png Twilight doing science EG3.png Twilight's amulet is finished EG3.png Twilight's amulet humming on black background EG3.png Spotkanie w bibliotece EG3 Budynek Liceum Canterlot.png EG3 uczniowie Canterlot w bibliotece.png Tennis Match and Scott Green reading EG3.png EG3 Sunset się zastanawia.png Fluttershy petting Angel in the CHS library EG3.png Sunset "pretty sure I would've noticed that" EG3.png Applejack "the last thing we need" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer with a coy look EG3.png Rarity "no interest in another fight" EG3.png Sunset "a mysterious figure snooping" EG3.png Fluttershy "I don't even wanna guess" EG3.png EG3 Dash wie kim była tajemnicza postać.png Rainbow Dash holding a yearbook EG3.png Pinkie Pie wants to guess EG3.png Pinkie presents book on nighttime statue cleaning EG3.png|Nocny czyściciel pomników Pinkie presents book on magical portal maintenance EG3.png|Konserwator magicznych portali Pinkie Pie "a gardener?!" EG3.png|Ogrodnik Rainbow puts her hand on Pinkie's face EG3.png Rainbow "I'll bet they go to..." EG3.png Main five in unison "Crystal Prep" EG3.png Sunset "why would anyone take a bus" EG3.png Rarity "just what the students at Crystal Prep would do" EG3.png EG3 Zdjęcie z kroniki Wondercolts.png|Nożna FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins tennis EG3.png|Tenis FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins golf EG3.png|Golf Sunset Shimmer in mild disbelief EG3.png Rainbow shows Sunset a yearbook photo EG3.png Yearbook photo of defaced CHS statue EG3.png Sunset surprised by her friends yelling EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Fluttershy puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "I know it's a big deal" EG3.png Rarity "still revamping the playing field" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png Applejack "kinda hard to get along with" EG3.png Rainbow throws the yearbook aside EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "what do you mean?" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "you'll find out" EG3.png Rainbow has a cunning plan EG3.png Rainbow Dash motywuje (Wondercolts na zawsze) Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Students cheering unenthusiastically EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png EG3 Wondercolts w strojach defiladowych.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png DJ Pon-3 grabbing a cord EG3.png DJ Pon-3 scratching EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're not the school" EG3.png EG3 Baner Sunset-Demonica.png EG3 Baner Syreny.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette back to back EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png "Czy któraś wie jakie to będą konkurencje?" Rainbow Dash "anybody have any guesses" EG3.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie and cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie "pie-cake eating!" EG3.png EG3 dyr.Luna prosi Sunset o to aby zapanowała nad magią.png W Crystal Prep EG3 Szkoła Crystal Prep.png Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Twilight Sparkle depressed EG3.png Happy Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi kicks the door open EG3.png Sci-Twi calling Puppy Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike popping out of the trash can EG3.png Sci-Twi "There you are!" EG3.png Sci-Twi holding the device EG3.png Sci-Twi "couldn't wait' EG3.png Sci-Twi "practically give me" EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fall EG3.png Cadance peering behind the door EG3.png Świat da mi więcej Sci-Twi adjusting her tie EG3.png Sci-Twi bumping into students EG3.png Sci-Twi "every door" EG3.png Fleur dis Lee closing the shade EG3.png Sci-Twi looking at the trophy display case EG3.png Sci-Twi "I just haven't found it yet" EG3.png Sci-Twi "look at me like something's wrong" EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's out there" on the stairs EG3.png Sci-Twi "There's only so much" EG3.png W Gabinecie Dyrektor Grzyb EG FG W gabinecie Dyrektor Chinch.png EG FG Twilight rozmawia z dyrektorką.png EG FG Rozmowa z Dyrektorką.png EG FG Dyrektor Chinch mówi do Twilight.png EG FG Dalsza Rozmowa.png EG FG Niespokojna Twilight.png EG FG No nie wiem.png Przygotowania do wyjazdu EG FG Twilight pakująca się na Igrzyska.png EG FG Twilight chowa Spike'a w plecaku.png EG FG Przygotowywanie do wyjazdu.png EG FG Twilight zakłada swój amulet.png EG FG Twilight idzie do Cadance.png EG FG Przepraszam, dokąd mam pójść.png EG3 Shadowbolts4.png EG3 Shadowbolts55.png Sour Sweet "should definitely" EG3.png Dean Cadance "This is the right bus" EG3.png EG FG''Wygramy''.png EG FG Twilight wita się z Sugarcoat.png EG3 Shadowbolts5.png Lemon Zest "Dude" EG3.png Sci-Twi cringing at the music EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts6.png Małe przymierzanie EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png Sunset Shimmer "um..." EG3.png EG3 Nie mieszajmy magii do igrzysk.png Rarity "easier said than done" EG3.png Applejack "I'm sure you'll figure it out" EG3.png Rarity "out of the games" EG3.png Rarity pushing costume rack out of hammerspace EG3.png Rainbow Dash "You really didn't have to" EG3.png Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png EG3 Fluttershy z dziewczynami w przebraniach.jpg Bankiet EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Zmartwione dziewczyny.png EG3 Wrogie nastawienie Shadowbolts.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png Akademicki Dekatlon EG3 Korytarz.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png|Dziekan Cadecne rozpoczyna Akademicki Dekatlon EG3 Shadowbolts9.png EG3 Zdenerwowane dziewczęta.png Sunset Shimmer vs. Sour Sweet EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png|Drużyna Shadowbolts Applejack and Sunset in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Pinkie Pie ready to bake EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts11.png|Upper Crust rysuje kremem logo Shadowbolts na torcie Rarity and Applejack make a gumdrop cake EG3.png Neon and Jet Set make a sloppy cake EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png|Chleb w konkursie cukierniczym Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie's Mona Lisa cake filling EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png EG3 Shadowbolts12.png|Upper Crust i Suri Polomare niosą tort dyrektor Grzyb Suri Polomare drops the cake EG3.png EG FG Indigo Zap podczas w piosence Acadeca.png Wondercolts' birdhouse blueprints EG3.png|Projekt Wondercoltów Shadowbolts' birdhouse blueprints EG3.png|Projekt Shadowboltów Lyra, Sweetie Drops, Jet Set, and Upper Crust's birdhouses EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png|Para Ekologa z kujonem nie wypaliła Luna testing Micro and Sandalwood's birdhouse EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png EG FG Sugarcoat i Indigo Zap ze swoją pracą.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts54.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png ACADECA spelling bee intro EG3.png|Konkurs Literowania Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Rainbow Dash misspells "hippopotamus" EG3.png Lemon Zest misspells "Munchausenism" EG3.png Applejack misspells "onomatopoeia" EG3.png Sugarcoat misspells "cymotrichous" EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Wondercolts EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts15.png Fluttershy and Sunny Flare in spelling bee EG3.png Fluttershy misspells "immigration" EG3.png Indigo Zap misspells "chauffeur" EG3.png Rarity misspells "estuary" EG3.png Twilight correctly spells "isosceles" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer climbing stairs EG3.png Sunset at the top with her friends' support EG3.png Twilight Sparkle climbing stairs EG3.png Twilight at the top with no one's support EG3.png Sunset and Twilight's silhouettes face off EG3.png Twilight faces Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset faces Twilight Sparkle EG3.png CHS and CPA students "we're not gonna stop!" EG3.png Twilight alone in the spotlight EG3.png Twilight standing before a chalkboard EG3.png Sunset alone in the spotlight EG3.png Sunset standing before a chalkboard EG3.png Twilight and Sunset in elimination equation round EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "can she do it?" EG3.png Principal Cinch watching the Acadeca closely EG3.png Twilight solving equations EG3.png Sunset solving equations EG3.png Twilight starting to sweat EG3.png Chalkboard of equations EG3.png Sunset starting to sweat EG3.png Sunset still calculating EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "how did she answer?" EG3.png Principal Cinch passing final judgment EG3.png Cinch declares Sunset "incorrect!" EG3.png|Zła Odpowiedź! Sunset Shimmer hangs her head in defeat EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Twilight happy to have won EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts18.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "but we didn't win" EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts19.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png|While Sunset is cheered on... Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer (new version) EG3.png Shadowbolts leaving the stage EG3.png Twilight leaving the stage EG3.png Twilight interrupts Flash EG3.png Flash Sentry left speechless EG3.png Pomiędzy konkurencjami Rozmowa z Sci-Twi i Fluttershy Rainbooms hang out by the statue EG3.png Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Fluttershy makes sure no one is around EG3.png Kitty pops out of Fluttershy's backpack EG3.png Fluttershy nuzzling her pet cat EG3.png Twilight pops out of the bushes EG3.png Fluttershy "want to give her a treat?" EG3.png Twilight thinking for a moment EG3.png Twilight comes out of the bushes EG3.png Twilight joins Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy reveals all her animal friends EG3.png Twilight observing Fluttershy's bird EG3.png Spike pops out of Twilight's backpack EG3.png Fluttershy "does he talk?" EG3.png Twilight "not that I know of" EG3.png Fluttershy congratulates Twilight on winning EG3.png Twilight reveals the truth of Crystal Prep EG3.png Fluttershy "that sounds awful" EG3.png Twilight feeling depressed EG3.png Fluttershy wonders what to do for Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy holding Angel out EG3.png Twilight nervously takes Angel EG3.png Twilight "well, that's ridiculous" EG3.png Twilight "why are you being so nice to me?" EG3.png Fluttershy "you looked like you needed it" EG3.png Fluttershy glowing and levitating EG3.png EG3 Twilight zauważa kucykowanie Fluttershy.jpg Twilight's amulet floats toward Fluttershy EG3.png Twilight's amulet absorbs Fluttershy's magic EG3.png Fluttershy's magic getting drained EG3.png More magic leaks out of Twilight's amulet EG3.png More dimensional rifts open up EG3.png Spike looks at dimensional rift EG3.png Jackalope appears in front of Spike EG3.png Spike growling at jackalope EG3.png Spike chases jackalope into the rift EG3.png Spike goes in and out of rifts EG3.png Spike follows jackalope through the rifts EG3.png Spike gets caught in Fluttershy's magic stream EG3.png Fluttershy catches Spike EG3.png Twilight worried about Spike EG3.png Twilight kneeling in front of Fluttershy EG3.png Twilight closes her amulet once again EG3.png Tired Fluttershy gives Spike to Twilight EG3.png Spike the Dog starts talking EG3.png Twilight happy that Spike is okay EG3.png Twilight and Spike scream in shock EG3.png|Gadający pies Twilight backs away from Spike EG3.png Twilight running away from Spike EG3.png Puppy Spike chasing after Sci-Twi EG3.png Fluttershy on the ground EG3.png Rozmowa z Sci-Twi i dyrektor Grzyb oraz gadający pies Twilight running through the CHS foyer EG3.png Spike follows Twilight down the foyer EG3.png Twilight running while covering her ears EG3.png Twilight runs into a dead end EG3.png Twilight keeping away from Spike EG3.png Twilight losing her mind EG3.png Twilight "or my talking dog!" EG3.png Spike scratching himself EG3.png Twilight considers Spike's condition EG3.png Twilight examines Spike closely EG3.png Twilight scratches Spike's chin EG3.png Spike licking Twilight's face EG3.png Spike "one question at a time!" EG3.png Spike "then I was somewhere else" EG3.png Spike "don't really understand why" EG3.png Twilight and Spike hear Cinch's voice EG3.png Cinch appears down the hall from Twilight EG3.png Twilight opens a nearby locker EG3.png Twilight shoves Spike into the locker EG3.png Twilight shuts the locker closed EG3.png Cinch wonders who Twilight was talking to EG3.png Twilight "it's a nervous habit" EG3.png Twilight "were you looking for me?" EG3.png Principal Cinch "indeed I was" EG3.png Cinch talks to Twilight in the CHS hallway EG3.png Twilight "I thought you didn't want me to" EG3.png Principal Cinch "I'm covering my bases" EG3.png Cinch "perhaps they will reveal to you" EG3.png Cinch "Canterlot High's newfound success" EG3.png Twilight uncomfortable with spying EG3.png Principal Cinch's scowl of disapproval EG3.png Principal Cinch "it's your decision" EG3.png Cinch "on second thought, yes, it does" EG3.png Spike "what are you gonna do?" EG3.png Twilight "I don't know, Spike" EG3.png Twilight sulking on the CHS hallway floor EG3.png Potrójna Sztafeta EG3 Boisko do potrójnej sztafety.png EG3 Shadowbolts20.png EG3 Shadowbolts21.png|"Na pewno przegramy, jeszcze zanim zaczniemy!" Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png EG3 Sour Sweet robi fikołka z łukiem.png EG3 Sour Sweet daje znak.jpg EG3 Shadowbolts23.png EG3 Fluttershy i próba strzelenia z łuku.png EG3 Motocross start.png EG3 Rainbow z Sunset na motocyklu.png|Dash, uratowałaś mnie! EG3 Sunset uświadamia sobie co zrobiła.png Uwolnienie Magii EG3 Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest i Indigo Zap podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Shadowbolt pod czas piosenki Unleash the Magic.jpg EG3 Uczennice Crystal Prep podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Dyrektor Cinch i uczniowie Crystal Prep.JPG EG3 Twilight uwalnia magię.JPG EG3 Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png EG 3 Midnight Sparkle.png EG 3 Sunset Shimmer po przemianie.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Epilog EG3 Twilight - wielkie wejście.png EG3 Pętla czasu.png EG3 najdziwniejsza rzecz w życiu.png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 druga najdziwniejsza rzecz.png Grafiki podczas napisów końcowych EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts wraz z opiekunami.png Luna dancing wildly EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png EG3 Główna 7.png Sceny Usunięte Świat da mi więcej(wersja alternatywna) EG3 SU Spike gryzie gumowego kucyka zamiast sznurka.png EG3 SU Sunset się wita z koleżaką.png EG3 SU machająca Sunset.png EG3_SU Radosna Sunset.png EG3_SU_ Dumna Sunset.png EG3 SU Sunset na korytarzu.png EG3 SU Sunset przy drzwiach.png EG3 SU Sunset mysląca o przeszłości.png EG3 SU Sunset wychodzi przed szkołe.png EG3 animatic - Clouds in the sky.png EG3 animatic - Sunset's hand waves over the clouds.png EG3 animatic - Siren, parasprite, and dragon clouds.png EG3 animatic - Sunset at the top of the school steps.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "who am I anymore?".png EG3 SU Sunset odbicie w szybie.png EG3 SU Sunset przejście obrazu do Twilight.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight śpiewają razem Refren.png EG3 animatic - Twilight and Sunset sing back-to-back.png EG3 SU - Sunset i Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Sunset and Twilight "it's calling out my name".png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png EG3 animatic - Sunset walking through the city.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "but how can I be home".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "and still feel out of place".png EG3 animatic - Sunset across the street from the cafe.png EG3 animatic - Sunset reaches her hand to the sky.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight przed drzwiami - podzielony ekran.png EG3 SU Twarze Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png Spotkanie Sunset i Twilight w kawiarni EG3 animatic - Sunset entering the Sweet Shoppe EG3.png EG3 animatic - Panning shot of the Sweet Shoppe part 1 EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight waves to Sunset EG3.png|"Sunset?!" EG3 animatic - Sunset waves back to Twilight EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight sitting at a booth EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset joins Twilight EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight asks if something's wrong EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "not very..." EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I kinda need more than" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "Have you talked to the others" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset looking to her side EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "there's magic here too" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "even if I did" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight about to cover Sunset's drink EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight covering Sunset's drink in assurance EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "It's up to you" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "You can come back to Equestria" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Waitress showing Twilight's bill EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight only has bits from Equestria EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight nervously counting her money EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset smiling at Twilight EG3.png|"Ah." EG3 animatic - Sunset giving her money to the waitress EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset smiling at Twilight again EG3.png Scena na korytarzu (wersja alternatywna) EG3 animatic - CHS students wandering the halls.png EG3 animatic - Rarity "our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!".png EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends in the hallway.png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy "our Twilight wouldn't".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "our Twilight's a princess".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "magic doesn't randomly pop up".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer pausing.png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "it makes no sense!".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow Dash "you'll figure it out".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "I'm not sure I want to".png EG3 animatic - Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ looking concerned.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "what do you mean?".png EG3 animatic - Sunset expresses her concerns.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I don't want to spend my whole life".png EG3 animatic - Sunset leaning against a locker.png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie "stressing you out".png EG3 animatic - Rarity consoling Sunset Shimmer.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "wait until after the games".png EG3 animatic - Applejack "we won't stand in your way".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie supporting Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "wouldn't want to let everyone down".png EG3 animatic - Main five cheering for Sunset.png Alternatywne Zakończenie EG3 animatic - Friendship Games happy ending.png EG3 animatic - Lemon Zest and DJ Pon-3 listen to music.png EG3 animatic - Indigo Zap "I don't care what Principal Cinch says".png EG3 animatic - Indigo Zap "more fun getting to know everyone".png EG3 animatic - Spike "any idea who you wanna sit next to".png EG3 animatic - Twilight Sparkle happy.png EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends smiling at Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Wondercolts and Shadowbolts best of friends.png EG3 animatic - Photo Finish taking a picture.png EG3 animatic - Crystal Prep buses drive away.png EG3 animatic - Sunset waves goodbye to Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Shadowbolts wave goodbye to Wondercolts.png EG3 animatic - Crystal Prep bus drives into the distance.png EG3 animatic - AJ "you can finally head off to Equestria".png EG3 animatic - Rarity puts hand on Sunset's shoulder.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I guess it's pretty obvious".png EG3 animatic - Applejack and Pinkie listen to Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Rainbow and Rarity listen to Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy "I'm sure it'll be nice to get back".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer unsure "I guess".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie "even though you finally figured out".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie makes balloon figures.png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie floating upward.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I've been thinking about it".png EG3 animatic - Rarity "that's certainly the case here".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "after everything we just went through".png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy listening to Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Rainbow Dash "what are you saying?".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer shining in the sunlight.png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "I've decided to stay".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow lightly punches Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Main six laughing together.png EG3 animatic - Friendship Games whiteout.png Kategoria:Galerie filmów